Ken
Background Ken is a rhino who lives in Mushroom Village. He works as bouncer at the Geisha Bar. He stands outside of Geisha Bar and will occasionally ask Tsuki for 10 carrots or 250 carrots. Appearance Ken wears a navy blue/black sleeveless shirt and shorts with dark, square sunglasses. He has a skull-shaped tattoo in his left arm and smokes a cigarette. Diary entries * Scary Ken! Gifts * Ken gives Tsuki 1000 carrots when he wins the lottery. * During the Lunar New Year, Ken gives Tsuki a red envelope with 2 carrots. Quotes Mushroom Village *Hey you there! First time seeing you around! I am Ken, the buff and badass bouncer here! You better not be doing anything illegal here! I'm watching you... *phrrrr~ A puff a day keeps your muscles buff! *ID please~ *ID please~ I've seen you before but still... it's a policy... *Hey Tsuki! How are you doing today? You look so handsome today! I am falling for you~ Do you, by chance, have 50 carrots to spare? **(Of course! Handsome rabbits are rich!) Thank you so much! I will pay you back soon. **(Ermmm. . . Not really!) I think the light was playing tricks on me. You don't look as handsome anymore. **(Of course! Handsome rabbits are rich!) Hey! If you don't have any carrots, you don't need to pretend you do! *Hey Tsuki! You know~ Ya ... I ... Recently.... Am a bit.. Tight on cash.... Do you mind lending me 250 carrots? **(Yeah no problem!) Thank you sooooo much, Tsuki! Wink* **(Where's the carrots you borrowed before...) Really? Do I owe you carrots? I don't remember. **(Yeah no problem!) Thank you soo- Wait a minute... You are also broke... *Do you know who the owner of this Bar is? No one else in the Village knows, except for me. Do you want to know? **(Tell me! Tell me!) I am not gonna tell you~ Kid~ **(Nah~ I am not interested.) Even if you were interested, I'm not telling. *Hey Tsuki! What you doing up so late? Want to come in for a drink? I could smuggle you in if you want~ Since there aren't many customers tonight. **(Really? I can??) Just this once. **(Maybe next time.) Don’t regret it~ *Boss! Boss Tsuki!! I forgot to bring my wallet. Do you have 10 carrots to spare? **(Here, have it! But don’t do anything bad.) Thank you so much, Boss! **(No~ No~ You are using it to buy smokes.) I am not!! I am going to… I'm not telling you since you aren't going to lend me carrots anyway! **(Here, have it! But don’t do anything bad.) It’s alright I will ask someone else. *Do you like to drink? I may be working at a Bar but I hate drinking! Seen so many bad things happen when people drink... *I know many secrets of this Village. But I am not going to tell you. It may cost you your life. *Did you hear what happened yesterday at the Bar? Some drunk tourist was throwing our martini glasses all over the place! I went in. BAMMM! Knocked him out in one punch and threw him out of the Bar! *Pssst~ Psssst~ Tsuki~~ I know a deadly secret that may cost me my life, and yours. Do you wanna hear it? **(Tell me! I can keep a secret.) The owner of the Geisha Bar is actually a Yakuza boss. This Village isn’t as simple as you think it is... **(Don’t tell me! Don’t tell me…) It's alright. It’s safer for you not to know. *Tsuki! Guess what!! I won the lottery!!! Do you still remember how much I owe you? It’s alright. Here is 1000 carrots! It should be much more than how much I owed you. **(Thanks Ken!!) No worries. Thanks for all the times you lent me carrots. **(It’s alright you can keep it.) Really?? Love you so much, Tsuki! *Tsuki, how you doing~ Did your house... get robbed recently? I heard that there’s a thief going around stealing stuff in the middle of the night. Anyways if you need any help just call me. I will be over right away. *Hey Tsuki! Do you have a best friend? I do! But he moved far away from Mushroom Village on business. Special Events Chinese New Year: Fireworks *Psshh... *I've seen better! *My friends in the city have a huge stash of illegal fireworks... *Boring... *Yawn... Chinese New Year: Red Packet *Hey Tsuki! I heard it's the lunar new year! Here's a red packet! **(Wow thank you Ken!) Well? Where's mine? Birthday: Village Central * Yo Boss, a little birdie told me that today is a special day. I need you to come with me. ** (Umm okay?) Good. Let's go ~ ** (Uhh.. Probably later) Hmm... That's not good Boss. Let me know when you're done I guess. Birthday: Surprise party * BOSS!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! I should call you Big Boss from now on since you're older~! * I don't like parties much... But, if it's for you Boss, I'll do anything~ * Haha so the cake wasn't a lie~ It really is as big as they said it would be. * Whats a celebration without some drinks? Hehe. We should go get some later~